They Must Never Find Out
by Forget Eden
Summary: Pharaoh, the new cat boy in town, needs to work for Tom Nook in order to pay for his new house. What he soon finds out is that Tom doesn't want him to do any normal house work... Yaoi MxM Torture Sex Bondage Cross Dressing Rape Molestation
1. Working for Tom Nook

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom Nook or any of the other characters related to Animal Crossing, HOWEVER Pharaoh and Flora, and any of my OC's that are not FROM the actual game are mine.

Chapter 1: Working for Tom Nook

Pharaoh checked his pants pockets, but could not locate the 1,000 Bells that his mother sent him away with to buy his own home in Tulip city. His older sister, Flora, moved to the pleasant town a couple of years ago, and always sent letters back home telling him and his mother how quaint and relaxing the little village was. She told stories of her adventures, her new friends, the fossils she found just randomly digging up cracks in the sand... It sounded amazing, and Pharaoh had just become the appropriate age to move out of the house. 17 was how old Flora was when she left town, and now it was his turn to buy a new house in Tulip city.

"I know it's here," he mumbled as he patted down the front and back pockets of his denim trousers, pulling out everything he could find throughout his entire outfit. A handheld fan, two pencils, a pack of matches, and a couple of bells – that was all he had. He looked back up and furrowed his eyebrows, grinning softly in worry as he shrugged his shoulders, indicating that the bells were nowhere around.

"Well," Tom, the owner of the shop on the corner began, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "Where is my money? This here house costs about 30,000 Bells you know..." He tapped his foot and raised an eyebrow at the young boy, intimidating him further.

"I know," Pharaoh panicked as he looked back up at the raccoon. The man was fairly well built, with heavy, beer brown eyes and an unpredictable smirk. He was lovely, in all his masculinity, but there was something about him that just seemed to scare Pharaoh... Something in his eyes, his smile... "I seem to have... Misplaced it... Probably on the train." He said, digging the toe of his Converse shoe into the dusty ground, which was littered in large amounts of crap due to the town's laziness to pick up their belongings. Nobody around Tulip town stole from acre B-2, though, because they knew Flora and her neighbors would beat the crap out of them if they tried.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Tom said, shaking his head as he turned around. He stared at Pharaoh out of the corners of his lazy eyes, smirking once again to add effect to this moment of insanity. "You'll have to work for it then..."

Pharaoh's sister Flora used to tell him and his mother about Tom Nook in her letters back home. Nobody ever came with enough bells to buy any of the houses in town, and if they did, he raised the price just to get some work out of them. She said it was just the usual house work, gardening, running errands, and etcetera. But she warned Pharaoh in a personal side note that Tom Nook was just as insane as he was gorgeous – all the boys in the town feared him for some reason, and she had a feeling why, and would tell him about it the day he moved into Tulip town.

He sighed ruefully and entered the door of the tiny house that would soon be his. The floor was wooden, the walls were broken down, and all that was in there were a lousy diary and a busted radio, along with some litter that the last owner had cared to leave behind. The place hardly have any living space, much less a single bathroom... How did Nook expect anybody to live in these God forsaken places AND pay 30,000 freakin' bells for a ramshackle piece of crap?

As he promenaded down the rocky walkway to the train station, where a map of the entire town was located, he adjusted his attire that was slopped all over the place after the ordeal with Nook and the missing bells. Today he was wearing a long sleeved, black and white striped thermal shirt, blue jeans, and Converse sneakers. He wasn't a Goth, or an 'Emo', or any of those other labels... Well, actually, let's face it. He was all of the above.

Tulip town was a beautiful place, regardless of its mass weeds and unreasonable amount of personal belongings littering the streets. There were flowers everywhere, which were surrounded by said weeds, and a few signs here and there harvesting different patterns like Mario, a Pacman ghost, and a lopsided, sad excuse for a town sign saying 'Tulip', with the I and the P slightly smaller and falling off of the sign. The place was very... picturesque, if you ask anyone who was just stopping by, but after living there for a few years, you start to worry for your mental health.

Pharaoh smiled after locating Tom Nook's apparently fancy shop on the town map and walked around all the tulips, which must have been where the town got its name, ignoring the space that was unprofessionally added at the beginning of its title, and through a cherry tree orchard. In the distance, at the corner of the town next to a ledge, was a small shop called 'Nook's Cranny.' Wait, Nook's Cranny? What happened to Nookington's? He shrugged it off and approached the flower (and weed) littered front porch of Tom Nook's shop...

Upon said approach, Pharaoh spotted his older sister, Flora! His ears perked up and a smile rose on his kitty face.

"Flora!" He screamed as he sprinted to his older sister. She smiled and set her watering can on the grass, wiped off her dirty hands on her pink and white striped shirt, and hugged her brother as he leapt into her arms. He nuzzled her shoulder and jumped down, grinning widely. "What's up, sis?"

"Oh nothing, decided to work for Tom Nook again," she said, rubbing her brow with the back of her arm. "After his business failed, his children were taken from him, and his store got torn down, he's been down in the dumps lately... He has to start all over from scratch!"

"What happened to his shop?" Pharaoh asked as he stared at the shack-like building. He remembered visiting his older sister once a few months ago– Tom Nook had a big fancy building with two floors and a vast amount of storage space, this is nothing like he remembered.

"Well," Flora began as she got back down onto her knees and began pulling some weeds. "Somebody sued him for a faulty item. They said it fell apart, and I don't think it was his fault, but apparently it was," she shrugged. "So there was this big court case, and his ex-wife got a restraining order against him for apparently 'beating' his children, when I seriously can't see the poor guy doing something like that to someone that age..." She shook her head, sighing lightly.

"There you are!" Tom said as he opened the door of his cranny, once named 'Nookingtons,' and spotting the boy who was SUPPOSED to be working for him. "I've been waiting for you, get in here and get to work!" He grumbled something along the lines of pancakes and fishing and went back into the building, which wasn't much of a building as it was a cardboard box.

"Well, I guess I got to go," the cat boy smiled at his sister. As he began walking towards the wooden door of Tom Nook's 'headquarters,' Flora stood up with a stern look on her face.

"Right, I promised you something in a letter a few months ago..." She said, looking around as she got close to her brother's ear. "I told you about the boy's in this town being scared of Tom for some reason, right?"

"Yeah," Pharaoh nodded, curious to what his sister was referring to.

"Well, I have a feeling that he might be, well, you know... A pedophile or something," she shuffled, looking down.

"What?!" His eyes lit up slightly, widening a small bit. "That's scary! Did he do anything to you?" He growled.

"No, you see, I think he like... Molests the boys that work for him. I think he's gay or something," she smiled lightly, even though it was a problem. Pharaoh's stomach churned, and an uncomfortable feeling overcame him... Was she right? Was his new boss a pervert child molester pedophile?!


	2. The Secret Revealed

Chapter 2: The Secret Revealed

Upon entering Nook's Cranny, paranoia started to write within Pharaoh's small body. He shook lightly as he studied the raccoon rummaging around behind the cashier's counter. Was Flora serious? Would an attractive man such as Tom stoop to molesting young boys? Why would he have to? He could probably easily pick up some hot guy in a bar in two seconds flat! He shivered again and approached the counter, ringing the small bell on its surface.

"Oh ho!" Tom Nook stood up and hit his head on a shelf, causing it's contents to flop to the floor and shatter. "Oh don't mind that," he laughed, rubbing the now aching spot on his fluffy brown head. "It was just a crappy vase, its deadline was ending anyways!"

"Okay," Pharaoh said, rubbing his left arm as his hairs stood on end, creating goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" Nook asked, leaning over the counter as he scanned the cat boy's figure – a sign that Pharaoh took as only a coincidence; only his mind wanting him to THINK that Tom was checking him out.

"No," he finally said, dropping his hands to his sides. He kept them there, still as stone, and didn't look back at his new boss for several minutes.

"Well, now that we're settled in, I picked out a special work uniform for you!" Tom smiled, changing the subject completely. He stood up straight and disappeared behind a row of shelves in the back, also known as his sleeping quarters. From Pharaoh's view he could see a TV on mute with apples rolling across the screen, a small, broken bed, a dripping sink, and a small window. He came closer to the counter and leaned over it; studying what the raccoon was doing. He was rummaging through a wardrobe of sorts, looking for something... Most likely said uniform. When Tom's eyes lit up, Pharaoh knew that he had found the outfit he was searching for. The raccoon returned to the front desk and tossed a small, thin item of clothing at the boy, a perverted smile spreading across his face. Pharaoh hesitated at first, but soon unwrapped the folded, silk object in his hands.

"Um, sir?" Pharaoh blinked, staring down at the item of clothing in his hands. It looked like some kind of pastel green strapless dress with a single leaf on it. He looked over at Nook, cocking his head slightly. "I think you gave me the wrong uniform. This is a dress!"

"Yup!" Tom said, straightening up a few bags of flower seeds and an umbrella on his counter. "That's the right one!"

Sweat began to drip down his forehead... He wanted out, he should have listened to his sister – this raccoon wants to put him in a dress! He wants to put him in a fucking dress! His legs felt like Jello – he felt like falling down and bawling like a 3 year old who just got caught running around the house without a diaper on. He was scared.

"Do I at least get... Pants... With it?" He asked, swallowing back on the hard knot in his throat.

"Nope!"

"Didn't think so..." Pharaoh mumbled as he looked around for a bathroom or something. "Where is your bathroom? Or somewhere that I can change?" He asked.

"Go ahead and change right here," Tom nodded. "We're both guys, I'm not going to make fun of you," he winked, giving Pharaoh an even more uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Right... Here?" He asked again, a blank look on his face.

"Yes, now get to it!" Tom's face went stern... He was really serious! Pharaoh blushed hard and slowly started to unbutton his jeans – he felt tears burning behind his eyes. He needed to suck it up! It's all just a coincidence, right? He doesn't like little boys... And besides, even if he did, he wasn't little! He was seventeen! He sighed and unzipped the pants, dropping them to his ankles. Maybe the dress was just to prove that he was man enough to stand up to people? Yeah! That's it! The thought made him smile a little, he felt more comfortable now.

Pharaoh was only in his long sleeved black and white shirt, white boxer shorts, and socks now. He peeked at Tom out of the corner of his eye... He was still watching. He breathed in deeply and removed his shirt; kicking his pants off and keeping both items of clothing together. He grabbed the dress and looked at it, trying to figure out how he would put it on – he was going to look stupid!

"Ah ah! Wait!" Nook said, his grin appearing wider. If he smiled any larger his mouth was going to slide right off his face! "You have to take off... EVERYTHING."

"Everything!?" His heart was thumping, his eyes growing wide. "Why do I have to...?"

"I'm the boss!" Tom said as he moved around the corner and slowly approached the younger boy until they were only inches away; his breath on the shorter boy's forehead. He moved his large hands down his small chest – his boy-like figure – until his hands were at the rim of his boxer shorts, his thumbs entering just a few centimeters. Pharaoh blushed harder, wanting to get away – but his legs wouldn't move... He was shaking again...

"O-okay, Mr. Nook..." Pharaoh stuttered.

"You're cute when you stutter," Tom said, rubbing his thumbs over the small, limp bulge in the young boy's pants. Pharaoh closed his eyes tight, wanting to cry, to push the man away, to run far and never come back, but he couldn't... "And call me... Tommy..." He winked. He removed his hands from the boy's shorts and wrapped them around to his backside; squeezing his ass tightly and rubbing it. "Mmm, you like that, huh?"

"Um, sir, I..." Pharaoh felt the blood quickly rushing to his manhood, which made him want to run away even more now. He was almost crying, but he refused to let the tears fall. He was a man, so he was going to act like one! Not a sissy gay boy!

"Say it!" Tom shouted softly, digging his nails into the cat boy's soft backside. "Tell me you want me... Say you want to feel me inside of you..." He whispered, nipping at his ear.

"Sir, I... I mean Tommy..." He mumbled. "I..."

"Say it, bitch," he growled. Pharaoh whimpered as his bottom was being pinched, his dick hardening and poking the raccoon in the thigh.

"I... Want to feel you... Inside of me..." He whispered, feeling completely dirty – like a dirty, dirty whore. Pharaoh was a virgin, and wanted to remain one... But that probably wasn't going to happen now that he worked for Tom Nook... He knew now that his sister was right, he WAS a maniac.

"Mmm, say that again! My dick's getting hard off of your sexy voice," he said, pressing his crotch against the cat boy's. Nook was wearing a navy blue suit and a salmon tie; he had brown curly hair and heavy eyes... He was attractive, for a 30 year old, and very, very frightening.

"I want to feel you inside of me," Pharaoh said in monotone. He blinked and refused to look at Tom as he rubbed his slab of meat against his half-hard member.

"Then get in that FUCKING dress," he yelled, pushing him against the counter. Pharaoh's eyes widened and he almost lost his breath due to the sudden force against his chest. He whimpered as he felt Tom's hand in his light blue hair, his hand slamming against the boy's ass with such force it could leave a welt!

"Yes sir!" He cried, dropping his boxers as he fumbled with the dress. As he started to slip the strapless dress over his head, he felt Tom's finger circling each one of his now red ass cheeks.

"You have a perfectly rounded ass," he said in his sexiest voice possible, which wasn't that sexy to Pharaoh due to the amount of fear now filling his brain. His finger ran up and down the boy's hole, causing him to whimper and squeak beneath him.

"Please, stop!" He whispered; feeling his erection pressing against the cold countertop. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall from them. "Please..."

"Bad boy," Tom whispered, spanking him again, but this time it was harder. Pharaoh yelped and scraped his fingernails against the wooden countertop. Nook laughed and stepped back, watching as the poor boy fell to his knees, in the strapless mini, and started crying. "I love it when they cry..." He chuckled as he returned behind his counter.


	3. In The Darkness

Chapter 3:

"Get to work, bitch," Tom said, laughing as he grabbed his keys. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Pharaoh asked as he straightened up the counters.

"Don't fucking ask me where," Tom growled as he walked passed, slapping the boy gently on his butt. "Now I want this place spotless when I get back or you'll be... Severely punished," he said, his voice deepening on the last part. He blew a kiss and left the shop; leaving the cat boy in the dark.

"Damn," Pharaoh wiped the sweat from his brow as he collapsed in a chair. He watched the silhouette of Tom Nook pass by the window and disappear. "Dammit... Dammit to fucking Hell..." He mumbled, wanting out. He couldn't stand this anymore... He was being treated like a dog! Well, a dog that's being sexually abused by his master...

"Pharaoh?" a voice came from behind Tom Nook's counter. It was a female voice.

"Who's there?" Pharaoh asked as he stood up, holding his skirt over his half-hard genitals.

"It's me, Flora," his older sister appeared from behind the counter and she approached him as he backed up against a wall.

"I don't want you seeing me like this!" He whimpered, biting his lip. Flora ignored his protest and wrapped her arms around the shorter boy, closing her eyes.

"Its okay, Pharaoh," she hushed him. "It'll be over soon..."

The young cat boy relaxed into his sister's arms, tears falling from his eyes. "I didn't want this to happen..." he whispered. "I just want to get out!"

"Shh, it's okay," Flora whispered, smiling lightly. "I promise, we'll get our revenge after you get your house..."

Pharaoh nodded, and looked around the shack. "Mr. Nook says I have to get this place spick and span before he returns... Or else he's going to beat me or something..."

"I'll help you," she smiled, grabbing the broom. "You go straighten things up, I'll sweep the floor. This place will be clean in no time!

--

After several hours of cleaning, the two exhausted siblings crashed on the floor.

"Well it looks... Cleaner," Pharaoh said, subconsciously tugging at the skirt of his new uniform.

"Right, and oh! Here comes Tom! I'll see you later!" Flora leaned over and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before scampering off somewhere. Tom entered the building holding his mail, for some reason all in pink envelopes.

Pharaoh said nothing, but adjusted his dress. He felt so... So naked! So disgusting! He wanted to rip that dress to shreds and send it flying through a meat grinder! He grinded his teeth and peeked up as Nook dropped his mail on the nearest counter.

"Take care of that for me, bitch," Tom smirked as he once again, like always, disappeared behind the counter into his little room.

"Um, but..." The cat boy blinked and scrounged up the pink envelopes; reading through the addresses. They were all from around town! And... They seemed to be complaints! He shrugged it off and stacked the letters neatly before placing them on the cashier's desk. "Um, Tom?"

"Don't talk to me," he yawned, curling up on the bed; his fluffy tail flickering about.

"But sir, what about..."

"Do you WANT another beating?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows inward. Pharaoh looked down at the ground and sighed.

"No sir," he whispered.

"Good, now get back to work..."

"But I've already finished everything, sir," he shuffled.

"Oh?" Tom perked up and looked around. He had totally forgotten about the task he set the boy to! "Hmm..." He surveyed the room, tapping his chin in thought.

"Well?" Pharaoh asked, blinking.

"FAIL!"

"Fail?!" His eyes widened suddenly. "How did I... How did I fail?!"

"You missed a dust particle on the counter," Tom said, crossing his arms.

"You just want a reason to..!" He stopped himself by biting his tongue.

"What was that?" Tom raised an eyebrow and approached the boy, who backed up quickly against the closest wall.

"Please don't touch me! Please!" He cried, his bottom lip quivering.

"The more you say you don't want me, the more it makes ME want YOU," he grinned and lunged forward; grabbing the boy's waist as he tried to escape. He only fell on the ground; scraping his fingers against the wooden floor boards as he was dragged into Tom Nook's little back room.

Now I bet you're wondering why there aren't any customers. Well, think about it, Sherlock.

"Help!" He screamed, gritting his teeth in anger as he pushed at the raccoon's hands.

"You know, the more you struggle, the hotter I get," Tom licked his lips and grabbed the boy's hair, shoving his face against the pillow.

"Ah!" Pharaoh screamed in a muffled voice. "What the Hell!"

"Mmm, now stay still little boy," he growled. "This won't hurt!"

Pharaoh flailed around beneath the raccoon's grasp as he felt the man's dick poking at his backside. "NO!" He screamed. "NO YOU DON'T! GET OUT'A THERE!"

Now Nook was just totally getting off on this. He continued pushing into Pharaoh's virgin hole as he flipped about, trying to rid himself of the monstrosity of a pedophilic boss atop him. "Oh-ho-ho!"

Pharaoh moaned and gave up; letting his body go limp beneath Tom Nook. Maybe if he was boring and submissive, he wouldn't want him anymore?

NOPE!

Tom pushed himself inside of him, causing Pharaoh to arch his back; his tail flickering maniacally and his ears turning backwards.

"Agh!" He screamed, clawing the pillows of Tom Nook's bed. He felt every muscle of his ass surrounding the middle age raccoon's huge member, and it hurt like all Hell reigned down on the Safe Sex parade in downtown New York. He started squirming, his body wanting to rid the foreign object from his insanely tight butt! "Get off!"

"Oh, I am," Tom chuckled, dragging his nails against the boy's now exposed stomach. The skirt of the dress was now fluttered above his head; his body almost completely naked.

"Pervert!"

"Why is your ass so tight?" He moaned, pumping in and out of him. "You're gonna make me come too soon, baby."

"Stop talking like that!"

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Tom winked. Pharaoh stayed silent and held his breath; trying to kill himself or something. After a few minutes of almost blacking out everything around him, he gasped for breath; choking... And the man's penis was STILL inside him!

"Get out of there!" He screamed.

"No."

"Why!?" Pharaoh pushed against him, only giving himself more pain, and his boss more pleasure. "Agh!"

"Ooooh, yeah," Tom moaned. "Do that again!"

"No!"

Tom thrusted in and out of the five-foot-tall boy beneath him; slamming hard into him as he penetrated him further. Pharaoh whimpered and whined to get him off of him, but it was no use. He was his tool until he was done... He was no longer a virgin, and that pissed him off. Why couldn't he have just used his mouth or something! Gah!

Once all was done and Nook's man glue was safely inside Pharaoh's tight cavity, he pulled out and slapped his wet dick on his back.

"Ugh, that's sick, man!" The cat boy complained with his last ounce of strength before collapsing onto Nook's bed.

"Get on the floor, bitch, I'm tired," he grunted, kicking the worn out cat boy onto the hard floorboards. Pharaoh breathed in hard and fast, curling up into a ball in his little dress as he fell asleep on Tom Nook's floor.


End file.
